The Broom Cupord
by WeasleyLover2
Summary: two more of our friends use the cupboard later; man that place sure is popular!! ;)
1. Default Chapter

Note: you know I don't own it so don't sue. I only own the plot...but it's probably been used before...who knows. Anyway this is extremely mature. Mainly making out and such. I just had the urge to write this, so if you are `sensitive' to this stuff...clear out. If not, if you enjoy this stuff...than enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!  
  
Chapter One.  
  
The closet.  
  
"Shhhh..." she felt a hand grab her arm gently. She turned to see him. The guy she'd had a crush on for the past, oh who knows, about 2 years. She gladly followed him, noticing the glint in his eyes. `Nervousness, and excitement' she thought as she followed him just across the corridor to a broom closet.  
  
"What?" she whispered, as he pulled her in and locked the door. It was dark; she could barely make him out.  
  
"Shhhh..." she heard again as he moved across to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. And suddenly she felt what she had fantasized about for the past year. His firm, yet somehow still soft, sweet lips pressed intently against hers. She quickly kissed him back, but she couldn't help but wonder where this had come from. But when he wrapped his arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair she suddenly forgot the thought and did what instinct told her to do. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and placed her left hand against his cheek.  
  
Then she felt his tongue dart across her lips, begging for entry. She gladly opened her mouth to let his warm tongue into her mouth. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer, tangling his hand further into her hair. They were now pressed against the wall, snogging their hearts out, him on top of her. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and they had a playful tongue war before he gave in and starting kissing her passionately again. When they needed air he moved down her neck and started to kiss her there. She stood there breathless, and enjoying the feeling of lips on her neck.  
  
When he slowly made his way back up to her lips she was sure she had a hickey the size of a ping-pong ball.(A/N: writer's block) But she didn't care, she appreciated it, no matter how weird it sounded. They couldn't get enough of each other. Snogging fiercely and rapidly, then slowing to long, passionate kisses. They tried not to groan too loud. It was bliss. His hand was now on her butt and she was playing with his hair. When they parted for a split second for air she muttered, "Why? All of the sudden?" she thought her words were lost when he kissed her passionately again, but he pulled away and said:  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
She smiled and said, "I love you too; Harry Potter."  
  
Then he gave her a quick sweet kiss on the lips and nose and leaned his forehead against hers. "So, you don't mind then, Miss Granger?" he asked.  
  
She grinned mischievously. "Not at all." Then she pulled him into another passionate kiss.  
  
Then they left `their' closet. Hand in hand, to tell the world.  
  
Stupid and pointless, I know. But I just had the urge to write it. I'm going to write a much `naughtier' story...but I need you to review my entry called: PlEaSe HeLp Me!!!  
  
And tell me your favorite pairings. I need to know to write my next story. I promise everything a good drama/romance story needs. Suspense, snogging, shagging, discarded clothes, feel-ups, and I was thinking a little rape thing...I've got plans for this story. But review it!! I don't care if you review this one or not. Just review my other one for sure!! Ok?? Thanks!!  
  
WeasleyLover2 


	2. Chapter Two

The Closet, Part II  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Note: you know I don't own it so don't sue. I only own the plot…but it's probably been used before…who knows. Anyway this is extremely mature. Mainly making out and such. I just had the urge to write this, so if you are 'sensitive' to this stuff…clear out. If not, if you enjoy this stuff…than enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!  
  
  
  
"Come here a minute," she felt a tug on her hand. She followed the boy who'd beckoned her. She loved everything about him, his hair, his eyes, his personality, his voice, and his figure just to name a few. He was so dreamy. 'But, where are we going?' she thought. She followed him down a corridor and he opened a door and led her inside. It was pretty dark. She could barely see anything. But she could clearly make out a broom, mop, and a few buckets. And of coarse she could see his outline. "A broom closet? What's this about?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"Hush, or it wont' be about anything."  
  
She rolled her eyes. That was just like him. He wasn't too good with words; you had to figure him out, like a puzzle. She knew he didn't mean that unkindly though.  
  
Then she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips press hungrily against hers.  
  
She was surprised, but responded. She kissed him back just as intensely and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to unknowingly play with his hair. Soon he licked her lips, wanting to get an even deeper kiss. She obliged immediately and their tongues met in a twisted frenzy. He pulled her closer and she had her hand entangled in his hair.  
  
She let him explore every crevice of her mouth. His warm tongue danced with hers. It was heaven for both of them.  
  
He slowly lowered his hand into the back pocket of her jeans. She just pulled him tighter and pressed herself against him willingly. He moaned softly and they continued their tongue war.  
  
She now had the upper hand and was learning his mouth by heart. But eventually they had to part for air. They parted rather reluctantly, panting like wild animals. But he couldn't get enough. He wanted to taste her skin. So he started at her jaw-line and worked his way down to the hollow at the base of her neck. He ran his lips along her collarbone and up under her ear. Then he stopped and was there quite a while.  
  
She was breathless. She'd love to do the same to him, but guys didn't get hickeys, they gave them. She sighed softly and started to put her hand in his pocket. He moaned and said softly. "Don't, I don't think I could handle anymore."  
  
She giggled and began kissing him again. Their kisses were getting fiercer. They wanted all of each other; but had to settle for this, for now anyway.  
  
They eventually got tired, but they didn't want to stop. They were now sharing deep, slow kisses; but they were just as good as the fierce ones. He moved his other hand up her back and started to stroke her hair.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into her cheek.  
  
"I love you too," she replied with all her heart and kissed his nose.  
  
Just then a very loud crowd of people passed by, startling the two. "I guess we'd better go before this corridor gets too busy," he said sadly.  
  
She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "Yes, but just think; we have the same common-room…" she looked at him and smiled mischievously.  
  
He returned the smile. "Yes, and I could always borrow Harry's invisibility cloak."  
  
She grinned. "Shall we go then Ron?"  
  
"Of coarse. I want to rub this in Malfoy's face."  
  
"Is that all this is about?" she asked pouting.  
  
"No, of coarse not love. I love you Lavender; and that's the only reason."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This just came spilling out while I was on a little writing frenzy. I've now writtin 3 new chapters in 1 hour. Damn! lol anyway, if you'd like to read more from me my most popular stories are this one and 'Blurry' and 'Wilted Roses' go check them out, ok? And you could also read some of my other (not so great) stories. I dunno, maybe you'll like them. Well, please review and let me know if I'm messed up or not! ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
~WeasleyLover2~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn; is just to love, and be loved in return." 


End file.
